Gokaigers at Remnant
by azndrgn
Summary: Marvelous and the crew journey to Remnant in search of treasure! They arrive just in time for the last round of the tournament to see Cinder's plan enacted. And they don't like it. What are they going to do? Wreck it and make a show out of it!


**Woot another one shot! Blame me for watching Gokaigers, as it popped up on my youtube choices! I shall rant more about it at the end, enjoy this one shot! Also, this is written as if you've got some knowledge of Super Sentai Gokaigers.**

* * *

Deep in space, a crew of pirates was sailing the vast space, looking for one of the greatest treasures in the universe. They were feared amongst space, as they were the called the Pirate Sentai Gokaigers. They had been to Earth, where they found it, but eventually, they destroyed it, claiming that using it to fulfill their dreams was just too easy and not worth losing all of the powers of the previous Super Sentai. After the latest incident on Earth dealing with the 40th generation of the Super Sentai, Zyouhger, they set sail into space once more, though not without a special deal. They were capable of using all previous generation's Super Sentai powers, capable of wielding the Ranger Key, even if it was after their own generation, as they were the 35th one. The Ranger Keys were still on earth, with whomever it belonged to, but they could summon it if needed. As they sailed the endless space, the captain of the ship steered the Gokai Galleon to a planet they had set their eyes on.

"Hey, bird! You sure this is the place?" asked the captain.

"Geez, Marvelous, call me by my name! It's Navi! N-A-V-I!" shouted a mechanical bird as it flapped its wings in frustration, "And yes, this is the planet. I can sense relics in there. Four of them with great power, as from my prediction."

"Good," grinned the captain named Marvelous, "Dr. Don, what's the planet called?"

A man with curly yellow hair looked up from the computer to reply, "It's called Remnant. I'm surprised this planet never attracted the Zangyack Empire's attention, though it is quite out of its way."

"I'm so excited!" shouted another male with short straight hair, jumping on top of Dr. Don.

"Gai! Don't do that," moaned Don, trying to pry Don off, "Joe, Luka, get him off me."

Another male with pale skin and black hair in a ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades and a female with straight dark brown hair that went roughly past her neck stood up and pried Gai off Don.

"Come on, don't do this every time we see another planet," chided Luka.

"I can't help it!" moaned Gai, "It's so exciting!"

"Whatever," sighed Joe as he went back to doing his pushups.

The last member of the group, a female with a noble look while drinking tea, giggled before offering some tea to Gai to help him relax.

"Thanks, Ahim," said Gai as he guzzled down the tea.

"Think we can get in without much trouble?" asked Marvelous as he guided the ship down towards the planet, "Earth was barely used to having a giant flying ship above them."

"Shouldn't be a problem," said Don, "From what I'm reading, they use airships similar to ours as a form of travel. Long as we put up the holo-disguise we recently got, nobody should really panic when we enter in."

"Where should we land!?" asked Gai eagerly.

"What about... here?" said Ahim as she stood up and walked over to Don to take a look at the map, "They seem to be having some sort of festival here."

"Sounds fun," grinned Marvelous, enjoying the sound of a festival, "Next up! Beacon!"

The group of pirates landed in the city and walked through the fairgrounds of Beacon.

"So beautiful!" said Ahim, looking all around at the tents.

"Let's get some food first," declared Marvelous, as they had pawned some random jewelry for some of this world's money. Luka had been there to make sure they didn't get ripped off. Although they didn't know this world's currency well, it was typical behavior of a pawn shop to buy something at the lowest price. With Luka's money sense, they got quite a bit of Lien.

As they were walking, quite a few people gave them a weird glare, to which they ignored. They were used to it already. But they did notice the the tension around the whole place seemed a bit depressing.

"So what's going on?" asked Luka.

"Well, from the news, there's this Vytal Festival Tournament going on," said Don, looking at his newly purchased Scroll, "Bunch of teenagers slightly younger than us fighting for the glory of their kingdom."

"Sounds show," remarked Marvelous.

"We should totally watch it!" exclaimed Gai.

"Sure," said Joe, not really caring.

"But it still doesn't explain all this depressing feeling right now," said Ahim.

"Does it matter?" asked Marvelous, "We should be asking where the greatest treasure in this world is. Hey, you! Girl in the white dress!"

* * *

Weiss and Blake were walking on the fairgrounds, hoping to grab some food and getting away from the depressing mood back at their dorms. Team RWBY had been disgraced and disqualified from the tournament because Yang had attacked the contestant when the fight had ended. She claimed that she saw Mercury attacking her, but everybody else saw differently. They saw a loose cannon punching and potentially crippling an innocent student, cause many to boo at her. What was worse was that not only was her reputation taking a nose dive, but her teammates were also affected, and so was the school. She just had it worse, but she hated the fact her team was getting blamed for it too.

"Let's just get something to eat for a little and watch the match on the holo-screen," sighed Weiss.

"I'll pay this time," offered Blake.

Weiss was about to tell her that she could pay for herself when she remembered she had no Lien, as her father had cut her off. Then, she heard someone calling out for her.

Blake and Weiss turned around and blinked as they saw six people walking towards them, completely unfamiliar with them at all. And their clothes didn't seem to fit what everyone usually wore. The one wearing a red coat spoke out first.

"I'm captain Marvelous. We're looking for one of the greatest treasures in the universe. Do you know where it is?"

"What?" gaped Weiss, shocked and stumped on how rude this man was.

"Marvelous, you can't just do that," scolded one of the girls. Weiss quickly looked at all of them, noticing the clothes they were looked of high quality. Yet this girl seemed to be at a different level, almost as if she was royalty herself.

"Forgive him, he can be very blunt. I'm Ahim de Famille," introduced the girl before introducing the rest of her friends.

"Weiss Schnee," said Weiss elegantly as she put her hand in front of her. Ahim quickly shook her hand while Blake introduced herself.

"This looks so cool!" shouted Gai from another stand, gazing at some of the toys they were offering.

"Gai, get back here!" commanded Marvelous.

"Are you guys.. new to town?" asked Blake.

"Yea, we came from somewhere very far away and isolated," said Don quickly, "We're looking around for a bit. We heard there's a fight coming up soon?"

"You'll want to head to the airships now then," commented Blake, "The fight starts soon, and the seats fill up pretty fast."

"Then let's go!" shouted Gai, already carrying several food items with him.

"Thanks," said Joe as everyone quickly left as Weiss pointed the direction they needed to go.

"That was... interesting," said Weiss as Blake nodded.

* * *

"This is so cool!" grinned Gai as he sipped his soda. They had nabbed some good seats, near the very front of the stadium, just right above the contestant seating.

"Let's see how showy these kids are," said Marvelous, putting his boots up onto the wall.

"Put your feet down, it's rude," said Don, trying to lecture him.

"Leave it alone, there's nobody in front of him," said Joe as he leaned back in his seat.

"Looks like it's starting," said Luka as the lights dimmed a little.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong," said Ahim as she clapped politely at the names that had been called out.

Everything went wrong, apparently. The Gokaigers had watched the fight with interest until one of the contestants was torn to pieces, followed by the threatening message, and finally the Grimm alert and invasion.

"Arrr, what should we do?" asked Don, panicking a bit and hiding behind Luka, who promptly elbowed him in the stomach.

Marvelous didn't answer but merely gazed at the scene before him.

"We should help out as Super Sentai's!" exclaimed Gai.

"But it's not our fight," reminded Joe.

"But we can't just leave them like this," said Ahim.

Later they heard the barrier break as the Nevermore dived into the stadium. Still, Marvelous didn't move, as if looking in interest at what would happen next. He wasn't disappointed as he saw a girl in red, his favorite color, diving and slashing at the Nevermore, followed by several rocket-propelled lockers smacking into the Nevermore. Then, they saw all of the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training take out the Nevermore.

"Their weapons! They look interesting, something I can study up on and maybe improve ours," noted Don.

"I'm interested in what they're using as bullets. They don't look normal," said Luka as she narrowed her eyes in observation.

"They have company," said Joe as he looked up, noticing the Grimm Griffons charging in. The girl in red called for her weapon, only to have one of the Griffons to land on it. But it was quickly shot down by a portly man.

They heard them tell the students to quickly leave. The students gathered up in a group and tried to head towards the exit, but before they could, even more Grimm Griffons swarmed in, and a few Alpha Ursas came out of the exits. Soon, the place was swarming with Beowolves, Ursas, and Griffons. It was then that Jaune noticed six civilians still standing there.

"Go! Get out of there!" shouted Jaune at them as he raised his sword.

"Don't want to," said Marvelous, causing most of the students to almost fall down comically.

"I think it is best if you heed Mr. Arc's word. We can't guarantee your safety here," urged Doctor Oobleck.

"What should we do?" asked Ahim.

"Do you have to ask?" grinned Marvelous, "I don't like these black creatures. And if we don't like it..."

"We wreck it," finished Joe.

"Good, Some action," smirked Luka.

"Watch out!" shouted Sun as he noticed several Grimm Beowolves charging straight for them, leaping towards them.

"I can't watch," cried Katt as she cringed. Many of the students tried to aim their weapons, but it would be too late.

Instead of looking panicky, the six merely smirked before they took out their morphers and flipped it open. Each of them tapped the top of their belt buckle and grabbed the Gokaiger ranger key and flipped the figurine to reveal the key. Gai quickly put his into his morpher and closed the case.

They each quickly posed, holding their keys and morphers out.

 _ **Gokai Change!**_

They twisted their body once more before putting the key into the morphers while Gai quickly tapped the buttons needed for his. The morphers split open to reveal two blades on top of the morphers while they all held it out. Gai's merely looked like it was scanning his figurine.

The students and teachers held their breath at the seemingly stupid civilians when a burst of light came out from them, driving the Grimm, the ones behind the slamming into the stands hard that they started to dissolve.

 _ **GOKAIGERS!**_

* * *

As the light disappeared, the audience's mouth dropped as the six civilians were now wearing what seemed to be a full-on black tight suit with different colored vests and helmets. In the center of their black suit and center of the helmet forehead were the insignia of two blades crossing and a ranger key.

" **Gokai Red"** Marvelous made a gesture of flicking his collar while introducing himself.

" **Gokai Blue"** Joe merely tilted his head down while his right hand made it seem like he was adjusting his helmet.

" **Gokai Yellow"** Luka crossed her left arm across her chest while her right arm waived down in a gesture.

" **Gokai Green"** Don shifted his body a bit, putting his hands on his thighs as he introduced himself.

" **Goaki Pink"** Ahim raised her hands as if introducing herself as show lowered it to her chest, slightly bowing to her audience.

" **Goooookaiiiiiii Silver"** Gai held his word longer than the others, his hand slowly descending down as he held it before spinning and spreading his hands like a superhero.

 _ **Pirate Sentai Gokaigers**_

The Grimm behind them exploded as it made a perfect background for them.

"Well then, let's make a show out of this!" grinned Marvelous as all of them suddenly had sabers on their right hands while spinning a pistol with their left before pointing them at them Grimm and firing.

"Dude are they your fans?" whispered Sun to Scarlet, "They're using the same weapon setup as yours."

When Scarlet didn't answer, Sun looked over to see his eyes sparkling towards the newcomers.

"Switch!"

"Roger!"

Joe and Luka tossed their pistols towards Ahim and Don while they tossed their swords to them so it ended up two dual wielding pistols while the other dual wielded swords. They jumped off the audience benches and into the stadium, right towards the Grimm. Inexplicably, the students and teachers saw the Grimm deem these strangers as a bigger threat and charged for them.

For the Grimm, however, they saw these strangers had a light in them that was stronger than they ever seen before. And because of that light, it needed to be snuffed out.

Marvelous grinned as he parried a claw from the Griffon before shooting it in the face several times. He then spun, dodging a Beowolf's teeth and slashed its throat before killing it point blank range with his gun several more times. He walked forward confidently, shooting a few more Griffons out of the air.

Joe slashed through Beowolves with cold efficiency. A griffon swooped in to take off his head, but Joe ducked under it before slashing it twice in the chest. As it went back up in the air in pain, Joe jumped on an Ursa's head and kicked off it, spinning right above the griffon and landed on its back. It squawked in surprise, but Joe cut off its head immediately, quickly jumping off before stabbing another griffon into the ground.

Luka parried a few slashes from an Ursa before stomping her feet.

"Enough! Take this!"

With a flick of her wrists, she grabbed the extension cords of the sword and swung. The swords flew in the air as Luka twirled and flicked, slashing enemies from a range, slaying the Grimm easily, both on the ground and the air.

Ahim dodged and danced away from the Grimm, taking pot shots until they surrounded her.

"Watch out!" shouted Ruby in worry.

Ahim just smirked under her helmet and spun, shooting as she did so and killing all the Grimm around her.

"That gun shoots a lot more bullets than I thought it would," commented Port.

"Running!" shouted Don as he was being chased by several Beowolves. However, he was able to easily dodge several of the Griffons before jumping on one of the lockers that were laying on the ground. Quickly learning how to use it, he had the boosters fired off while he turned around, firing at the chasing Grimm.

"He reminds me of Jaune a little," whispered Nora to Ren, "But with your color scheme."

"Orarara, I'm in the silver spotlight!" shouted Gai as he swung his mighty spear rapidly all around him in a circle, killing plenty of Grimm. However, slowly, they were being overrun until...

 **Bang**

Marvelous had dodged a slash and was about to counter when a bullet hit the Grimm Griffon.

"C'mon guys, we can't let them do everything!" shouted Ruby.

"Well spoken, Miss Rose," nodded Oobleck, "I was too shocked when all the Grimm decided to go for them instead. We are Huntsmen and Huntresses! We should not be watching! We should be the ones fighting!"

"Charge!" shouted Jaune as everyone charged forward to help the Gokaigers.

"Hmph. Didn't need the help," scoffed Marvelous as Ruby landed next to him, "But like the color."

"Thanks... I guess?" said Ruby.

Scarlet was standing near Marvelous admiring his weapons and moves. It was the same weapon, but the way he wielded it seemed so much more efficient and flashier.

"Leave those Ursa Majors to us," shouted Port.

"We'll help out then," said Marvelous as he tapped his buckler, along with the others besides Gai.

 _ **Gokai Change! Denjiman!**_

Marvelous and the others changed costumes, except this time, they were wielding very big gauntlets.

"Denjifist!" they all shouted as they dashed towards three Ursa Majors, punching them into a corner.

"Let's end this," declared Marvelous as they swapped back to their original form. Their weapons popped out a port, where they put in Ranger Keys into it before shutting them back to the original form.

"Roger!" acknowledged the crew as their weapons started to shine.

 _ **Final Wave!**_

"Gokai Scramble!" shouted Marvelous.

Ahim and Don started to fire rapidly as Joe and Luka sent blade beams into the Ursa. Marvelous fired a powerful shot and followed up with a blade beam slash into the Ursa Majors, instantly killing all three.

"Gokai Shooting Star!" yelled Gai as he jumped into the air as time seemed to slow down. He threw his spear into an Alpha Griffon, instantly slaying it.

"We have a way through! Let's go!" shouted Coco as she fired her machine gun, slaying many others.

"Dude that was soo cool!" shouted Sun as they ran with Marvelous and the others.

"Teach me how to fight like that!" asked Scarlet.

"No," replied Marvelous.

"That was cold, and yet so cool!" said Neptune.

"The costumes look awesome. How'd you get them?" asked Jaune.

"Is now really the time?" sweatdropped Pyrrha.

* * *

They soon all arrived to find Ironwood about to leave. He gave them all the speech about choice, though he wondered what were six costume dressed people were doing.

"Umm, you said you were going to get your ship back, right?" asked Don after the six rangers introduced themselves.

"Yes, why?" replied Ironwood, a bit annoyed at the question.

"Besides firepower, does the ship have anything special?"

"It's the only ship left that commands the Atlesian Knights, the robotic soldiers. If it goes down, then all the Knights will be powered down, along with the new Atlesian Paladins that are remote controlled."

"If the enemy was able to hack into the CCT and make that message, and somebody else is controlling the ship... Is it possible they can hack the robots and make them turn on everyone else?"

Everyone paled at that thought, especially Ironwood. This would cause a huge disaster! Ironwood remembered Qrow's taunting words about the droids and Ozpin's warnings that he ignored. This was coming to bite him and Atlas in the ass! Ironwood quickly kicked out all the droids that he was going to bring in his ship, as he couldn't risk them turning on him.

"Don, Ahim. You two help him get his ship. Joe, Luka, with me to the floor to help wreck others. Gai, watch over the kids."

They all nodded as they all tapped their belt buckler once more, drawing out another figurine before it transformed into a key. Gai was once again left out, to his dismay.

 _ **Gokai Change! Jetman!**_

They all witnessed the ranger's suit transform to bird themes before they all took off into the air.

"They're flying!" shouted Ruby in amazement.

"Let's go, children," urged Oobleck, "We haven't much time to waste. We must head towards the ground. Whether you choose to fight or not, this place is too dangerous to stay. "

As Ironwood got in on his ship, Ruby chose to accompany him, saying she wanted to get back at the people who made this situation, as well as fight Roman one more time. Everybody else chose to fight and help out.

Just as Don predicted, the Knights and Paladins went rogue, shooting at innocent civilians. Ironwood quickly jumped from his airship with Ruby and landed on top of the warship, with Ahim swooping down to land with them. Don remained nowhere to be seen, but Ahim assured them that it was alright. As they walked forward, the air shattered to reveal Roman and Neo.

"Little red, little red, you are just determined to be the hero," taunted Roman, though he was frowning at the presence of Ironwood and... a costumed vigilante?

"Roman Torchwick. I don't know how you got out of your jail, though I'm betting it's because of that woman. But by the power vested in me, you two are under arrest. Put your weapons down and do not resist."

"I don't think so," sneered Roman, "You may be a Headmaster, but with Neo with me, I'm not afraid of you, a student, and some girl with a horrible fashion statement."

Ahim frowned under her gokaiger helmet before pulling out a ranger key.

 _ **Gokai Change! Dekaranger!**_

Roman and Neo blinked as Ahim changed costumes, wearing what seemed to be a tight pink suit with a clear police motif for it. Her helmet even had sirens on the side as she pointed her gun at them.

"Ok, maybe she's not just a costumed girl," admitted Roman, "But sorry to say, we will resist arrest."

* * *

Across Beacon Academy, various students were fighting the Grimm. All teams that had been fighting in the Vytal Tournament were now fighting to help others to live. It was a fight for their lives. However, they couldn't do anything as more and more people continued to die, either from the rogue Knights or Grimm. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were on the rooftop, recording this for the whole world to see. "Beautiful," breathed Cinder.

"It's almost sad," commented Emerald.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights," commanded Ciner.

Mercury grinned as he adjusted the Scroll, "Oh, I'm getting all of it." He zoomed in on the fact that a civilian was shot down from the Knights, but trying to crawl away. The Knight walked up to it and pointed its gun at the civilians head.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end."

 _ **Gokai Change! Hurricanger!**_

Suddenly, three blurs of blue, red, and yellow slashed through the Knights at untold speed. When the blurs stopped to reveal three colored ninjas, they slowly sheathed their swords. The Knights promptly blew up, saving all the civilians.

"What the hell?" gaped Mercury.

"Mistress, I think they might have noticed us. We should go," urged Emerald as she saw one of them look towards their direction.

Cinder gritted her teeth and nodded, all three of them running away.

"Think they're the ones responsible?" asked Luka as she reverted back to the Gokaiger suit.

"Maybe." replied Marvelous, "Joe, Luka, help me out with these civilians."

"Roger."

The three of them took out ranger keys.

 _ **Gokai Change! Gogofive!**_

Changing costumes once more, they began to help out the civilians, escorting them to a safe zone when they felt the ground shake.

Ozpin had watched the battle and looked in interest at the costumed heroes, but put it behind him for now. He had a kingdom to save. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

Back in the city, Glynda and Qrow were continuing to deal with the knights when the tremor took them by surprise. Glynda looked up at the mountain in worry.

* * *

Back on the grounds, Gai was leading the students when several Ursa's came blocking the way.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Gai, but the Grimm charged.

 _ **Gokai Change! Go-On Wings!**_

Flipping his jet daggers, Gai took to the air and slashed down, easily slaying the Grimm with the aid of others.

"Why didn't you take this form to fly with the others?" asked Ren.

"Because this model goes with the Go-Ongers. It would've clashed with the group," replied Gai, confusing them all. They all suddenly stopped as they felt a tremor.

In the mountains, the earth shook and crumbled to reveal various body parts of a Grimm before it completely burst open to reveal a Grimm Dragon, exuding black tar as it flew towards the CCT.

On the airship of Bluetwo, James grinded his teeth as he saw the dragon.

"Haha! That's what it feels like to be on the winning side!" shouted Roman.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Suddenly, the Grimm Dragon was slammed by cannonballs the size of cars. Every blinked as they looked to the source of the fire. They dropped their mouths as the Gokai Galleon flew in the air, firing its cannons at the Grimm Dragon.

"Haha, don't forget me!" said Navi as she navigated the ship with her awkward wings, "Portside Galleon Cannon, fire!"  
The Grimm Dragon screeched as it came under fire before giving chase. Navi screeched in fear and let it in a merry chase out into the forest. Before she did so, she dropped ladder rope for Marvelous to climb on and drive the ship.

"That gave us time," sighed James as he glared Roman and Neo. The two of them had given them trouble, even with Ruby with him. The addition with Ahim, though, had made things significantly easier, as she managed to cover their back with supporting fire. Roman growled as he fired a shot at Ahim, who easily dodged it and returned fire.

Meanwhile, in the ship, Don was already on it and hacking through the system. Though he was unfamiliar with it at first, he was able to navigate through it. It would've been easy to just shut down the robots, but he figured that if he could found and isolate the virus, it would be a big help if the robots began shooting at the right targets again. That, and he was trying to trace who else was connected to the system, as the broadcaster must be linked into the system.

"C'mon, they're depending on me."

* * *

Back on the stands, the students were fighting off both Grimm and robots along with Gai. Jaune and Pyrrha had disappeared, with Marvelous quickly following the two as he had something to ask of the old man that took them in. Joe was nowhere to be seen, as he had wandered off to help others, along with Luka.

"That's it!" shouted Gai as he saw a Paladin smack Ren and Nora down. He tapped his belt bucklers as many images of past rangers came through before a golden key came forth. He quickly drew it out and insert it into the bottom of his morpher.

 _ **Gokai Change! Gokai Silver Gold Mode!**_

His trident shifted into a spear while his helmet visor went down. He wore gold armor with faces of many sixth rangers on it. With a roar, he slashed through Knights and Grimm easily before blocking a punch from the Paladin, He quickly knocked it into another Paladin before starting to spin his spear, the tip shining bright blue

 _ **Final Wave! Gokai Legend Dream!**_

All of a sudden, Gai seemed to be surrounded by seven other costumed heroes, to which they all fired a shot. The bullet flew through the air before transforming into 8 more Rangers, all wielding close range weapons. Each of them slashed through the Paladins with great ease before Gai dashed forward and finished it with a triple slash. The Paladins blew up from the last slash as Gai posed in victory.

"That was totally awesome!" shouted most of the males, with stars in their eyes.

Blake was struggling as she felt her ribs stabbed by Adam. She screamed in pain, allowing Yang to hear it. She opened her eyes as she heard Yang call out for her, and begged her to stay away. Adam grinned as Yang charged in, jumping in the air and leaving a perfect target for Adam. He activated his Semblance, Moonslice, and cut off Yang's arm. Blake watched in shock as Yang slowly spiraled towards the ground, her arm separating from her body. She landed on the floor with a very light thump as she was out like a log... literally.

"What!?" shouted Adam.

"Hehehe, Kakuranger special ability, replacement jutsu!"

Adam whirled to see a yellow costume person with skin tight clothes while looking like a ninja, carrying a shocked Yang. She was just aware how close she had been to losing her arm to Adam for charging in like a bull.

"How dare you! I'll kill you and the blonde bitch!" shouted Adam.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size... like me."

Adam turned around to see Joe slowly drawing out his blade, already using the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Blue Ranger Key.

"You seemed skilled with a sword. How about a fight against me?"

Adam felt his blood boiling, but not due to anger and hatred, though it played a small part. Rather, he felt that this man was also an accomplished swordsman, and felt he was a worthy challenger. His own pride as a swordsman demanded him to fight this newcomer.

"I accept," grinned Adam as he slowly got into his battojutsu style while Joe slowly held his sword perpendicular to the ground right next to his head. As Luka quickly grabbed Blake and dragged the two out, Joe and Adam stared at each other until a wooden support fell in between them. While it slowly fell, the two swordsmen kicked off the ground, charging towards each other for an all out battle.

* * *

Marvelous was getting annoyed with the Grimm Dragon and was debating on calling his teammates back to use the Gokaioh, or just get Gai to summon GoZyuDrill when it suddenly veered off. Interested on why it would suddenly do so, he quickly changed course to catch up when a strange sight came upon him. There was a rocket launcher flying in the air, but closer analysis indicated someone was stuck in there. He would've ignored it if it wasn't for Navi telling him to intercept it. Deciding that it would be less annoying to catch it than ignore Navi's constant rant, he guided the ship over to let it land on the deck. He quickly had Navi drive the ship while going on deck to see the locker open up, and for Jaune to spill out.

Jaune's mind was reeling from what had happened and how blind he had been. It had taken a kiss to finally see the Pyrrha loved him too, and now, his love was going to die. He couldn't do anything right! He couldn't lead his team, he couldn't make it to a combat prep school, he couldn't even be a decent friend! If he hadn't been so hung up on chasing Weiss, or just goofing off aura training, he could have done something! At least help Pyrrha or die together! He knew Pyrrha sent him away because she knew he wouldn't be able to help her at all, and that she just wanted him to be safe. This tore his at his heart, all because he was just a fake hunter trying to chase after an impossible dream.

"Hey. What do you know about the greatest treasure here?"

Jaune snapped up to see Marvelous looking at him and blinked before he realized he was on a ship. Realizing that Marvelous was one of the people who took out the Grimm easily, he went up to him and begged.

"Please! Help Pyrrha! You have to save her! She's going against some crazy lady who defeated Ozpin! She'll die if she doesn't get help!"

Marvelous looked at him with no emotion on his face before asking, "Why should I help?"

Jaune gaped before responding, "Well, you're heroes, right?"

"No. We're space pirates. We do whatever we want. And whatever we don't like, we wreck it," replied Marvelous.

Jaune gritted his teeth in anger before going with another tactic, "Then just take me to her! Drop me off at the tower! I have to save her at least!"

Marvelous blinked before recalling AkaRed and his passion to save others. Shaking that image, he looked at Jaune before deciding to give him a lift. He was already heading there anyways, as he had been following the Grimm Dragon.

As they arrived, they were in time to see the Grimm Dragon crash through the CCT while Pyrrha was flung back from Cinder's elbow attack.

"Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune as he ran out of the main room. Marvelous merely raised an eyebrow and snapped a photo of Cinder before sending it to Don. However, his belt buckle vibrated. Looking down, he tapped his buckler to pull out one of the Ranger keys, glowing with power.

"So you want to help him out? It does look like he could use the help," muttered Marvelous, "Hey kid! Catch!"

Jaune turned around just to catch a figurine. He looked at it to see a rather cool looking figure fully armored with a red visor.

"Keep it for now, it'll come useful. I expect it to be returned later! Now go save your girl."

Jaune nodded and jumped off the ship, not even caring how high up he was. There was only one mission on his mind. Saving Pyrrha.

* * *

"Do you... believe in destiny?" asked Pyrrha as she looked at Cinder, unable to move. She accepted that she lost, and that she was going to die soon.

"Yes," grinned Cinder as she nocked her bow, ready to fire when her Scroll rang. It wasn't just her own Scroll, however. Everybody's Scroll rang at the same time. Back on the Atlas battleship, Roman frowned, taking a quick look at his scroll before paling.

"What? How? When?" gaped Roman.

"Dr. Don is very good with technology," smiled Ahim, "He's been inside the ship and hacking through whatever you guys did. Looks like buying time for him paid off. Now it's time to finish this.

 _ **Gokai Change! Super Ranger!**_

Ahim was still wearing the same suit, but she now had additional armor and a machine gun with her, causing Roman and Neo to glance at each other.

"We give up," announced Roman, tossing his weapon down, "No point in fighting a losing battle."

He had debated on having Neo to create an illusion to escape, but Ahim had been able to detect the illusions with her strange costume, and Ironwood with his vast experience.

"Thank you for surrendering peacefully," said Ahim as they handcuffed the two.

Don had finished hacking through and isolating the virus that was causing communication shutdown and turning the Atlesian Knights and Paladins on civilians. Then, he received a photo from Marvelous of the woman who had plotted this disaster. Using the CCT's last backup power from the crash, Don mass sent everyone a photo of Cinder and her plans, the virus, etc. etc, to everywhere. Even the other kingdoms received it.

On land, the knights changed from the red glow back to its black light and started to fire at the Grimm once more.

"Oh thank the gods," said Sun as he landed on his back. Everybody else was tired from fighting constantly, though they had to thank Gai for always cheering them up. They had been forced back from the tower to the evacuation area. Then, Blake, Yang, and Luka arrived to the evacuation area.

"Where's my sister?" demanded Yang.

"She's with Ironwood and the pink lady," replied Coco, "She'll be fine. Those Gokaigers know how to kick butt."

Suddenly, an alpha Beringual started to charge forward towards them, roaring in anger. As Oobleck and Port readied themselves, Luka stepped forward.

"I got this," as she pulled out a ranger key.

 _ **Gokai Change! Geki Ranger! Super Ranger!**_

The Grimm roared and threw a right straight at Luka. Luka merely grinned as she raised her right hand and caught it, creating a crater beneath her. Everyone gaped at her power to easily catch such an attack. The Beringual looked down in confusion at why his target wasn't dead.

"I'll finish this fast."

Luka pushed the offending fist off, and in the next second, was savagely slashing at the Grimm's chest. The Beringual was pushed back, unable to even counter the furious attacks. Soon enough, it evaporated into ashes.

Adam was breathing heavily as he fought against Joe. And yet, he was excited. Sure, Joe was a human, but from the words they had passed, Joe was actually an alien. Still, the battle they had been fighting was enough to keep his blood boiling and respect the man, if only for his swordsmanship.

"It's time we finish this," said Joe, also in the same boat.

"Indeed," replied Adam as he put his readied for his last strike.

Joe spun the wheel on his sword, causing the sword to glow brilliantly. The two stared off at each other before roaring in unison. There was a flash of light, and the two crossed paths. Their backs faced each other in silence as Adam sheathed his sword. Joe coughed up blood in his helmet, but stood strong. Joe lifted his sword and swung to the side, droplets of blood flinging off. Adam slowly fell to the ground, bleeding from the chest.

"You win... you damn pirate," chuckled Adam as he lost consciousness.

Joe merely sighed as he changed back to his Gokaiger form before carrying Adam to a safer place. It would be a loss to lose such an opponent, and this man reminded him of himself when he used to work for the Zangyak.

* * *

While this was all happening, Cinder was ignorant that her plans had been exposed. She released her arrow at Pyrrha, seeing it fly straight and true. Jaune was falling from the sky when he saw it released. Time slowed down fro him as he watched in horror. He could see the arrow slowly leaving Cinder's bow, flying towards Pyrrha. He could tell the trajectory would hit Pyrrha right in the chest, He could tell the arrow would lodge right into Pyrrha's windpipe, suffocating her to death unless Cinder did something else.

"C'mon go faster!" shouted Jaune to himself, but he knew that he was already going as fast as gravity would pull him. He wasn't going to make it. All of a sudden, his hands felt warm as the figurine in his hand glowed brightly. He blinked before discovering he was no longer falling, but rather in a white void. A life size figure of the figure he had stood in front of him.

" _Do you desire power?"_

"... Yes."

" _... Why?"_

"To protect those I care. To protect Pyrrha! I've been nothing but a burden, but they all cared for me! I would have never made it this far without them! I want to be there for them instead of them being there for me!"

" _... Then take my hand. Use this to save the one you love."_

Jaune nodded as he raised his hand to the figure's hand, their hands clasping. A brilliant light took him back to reality.

* * *

Marvelous was driving the Gokai Galleon to pick up his crew when he saw a bright flash of light overcome the boy's body.

"Huh. Looks like it worked," muttered Marvelous as he picked up Joe and the others.

The arrow was nearing Pyrrha when a a life size figure rocketed down in front of her and took out the arrow. Pyrrha blinked as she saw a fully armored person in front of her... with a very familiar blonde hair

"Jaune!? Why and how are you here? And where'd you get that armor?"

"Stuff happened. Speaking of which...," said Jaune, turning around to Pyrrha and lowering himself down to her level. He slapped Pyrrha in the cheek, shocking her briefly before grabbing her head once more for a kiss. While he did so, his left hand hovered over her right heel, where she had been shot.

Cinder sneered, ready to fire another an arrow when her Scroll started to ring a familiar ringtone. This ringtone was made only when Emerald or Mercury needed to contact her. Seeing she had some time, she picked up the Scroll to see Emerald was calling her.

"Cinder!"

Cinder could tell Emerald was starting to panic and asked what was wrong.

"The whole world knows! Somehow, they managed to get the system back. Not only is communication back up, but they wrenched control back of the robots, booted out the virus, and worst of all, identified you as the leader of all this!"

Cinder's eyes widened in shock before staring up to the Gokai Galleon, which was now firing cannons at the Grimm Dragon.

"It's them," growled Cinder, "They're the ones who threw a wrench in the plans. No matter. We have what we came for. I'll be joining you shortly in escaping. Get to the safe place."

Back at Jaune and Pyrrha, Pyrrha felt so many emotions flashing through her mind before one of them stood out the most. Love and elation. Her whole body felt warm as Jaune kissed her, and her body was getting her second wind. In fact... her heel didn't even hurt anymore! They broke up the kiss as Pyrrha examined herself quickly. She felt her Aura reserves back up to full, her injuries non-existent!

"Jaune? Did you just transfer your Aura to me? And are you not tired at all?"

"Well you did say that I have a lot of Aura," chuckled Jaune.

"But how did you even do that? You can't just transfer Aura so easily! Everybody's Aura has its own unique signature! The fact that Ozpin and the others were able to transfer Aura with lots of complicated machinery and years of study on Aura was already out of this world! It's why it hurt when they were trying to put Amber's Aura into my body. And yet you just defied all that and gave me your Aura without any pain!"

"Umm didn't you use yours to unlock mine?"

"Yes, but only to unlock! I never transferred Aura to you!"

"Ehehehe maybe because you unlocked it that your body recognized my Aura signature, therefore it accepted it, and vice versa?"

"That... could be a possibility," admitted Pyrrha.

"Come on. We have one more job to do," grinned Jaune as he pulled her up, "Kicking this girl's butt."

"Let's," smiled Pyrrha before frowning as she recalled her shield, "But I don't have any weapons. She broke _Milo_ into pieces."

"Then use my sword," offered Jaune as he pulled out _Crocea Mors_ , "Don't worry about me. I apparently have an alternative weapon on this suit apparently."

Pyrrha hesitantly nodded before grabbing the sword as Jaune turned around. A helmet formed above him as he grabbed it and put it on.

"It's my turn to help out now! _**Gosei Knight!"**_

Cinder finished her call and turned to Pyrrha and Jaune, noticing Pyrrha had somehow gotten a second wind and Jaune equipping his helmet while pulling out a gun.

"Just because you've gotten a second wind and a helper doesn't change anything," sneered Cinder, "I know your little boy toy is pretty useless."

"Well, you better hope you can defeat both of us, then," replied Jaune, "Cause I have a feeling that if we delay you long enough, we'd get reinforcements."

Cinder frowned at what Jaune had said and had to admit he was right. She didn't want to deal with Qrow and the others, now that they knew who she was and where to find her.

"Then I'll just kill you both and be on my way. I doubt your new friends will be able to handle the Grimm Dragon!"

" _ **Summon! GoZyuDrill! Transform GoZyurRex!"**_

" _ **Transform! Kaizoku Gattai Gokaioh!"**_

Suddenly, a giant robot with the color scheme of the Gokaigers wield two swords and a giant robotic T-Rex appeared in the middle of the city.

Ironwood stopped to look at the giant robots before having stars for his eyes.

"That is SOO COOL!"

He wasn't alone. Many of the male and female population had the same reaction at the appearance of these giant robots. The Grimm Dragon roared at the challengers and dived towards them. The Gokaioh jumped and slashed at the Grimm Dragon, causing it to fall towards the T-Rex. The T-Rex roared and clawed at the Grimm Dragon before sending its tail into the chest of the Grimm Dragon, skewering it with its drilling tail. The Grimm Dragon screeched in pain as gallons of ooze fell out from its wounds. The Grimm Dragon spat out fire from its mouth at the T-Rex, forcing Gai to let it go.

"Let's end this," said Marvelous as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Roger," replied his crew as they pulled out the same one.

Gai quickly transformed his robot one more time into _**GoZyuJin,**_ a humanoid form of the robot with a dinosaur head on on hand and a drill on the other.

"Ranger Key, Set!" yelled the five Gokaigers as they inserted the keys into the wheels and turned them, "Let's Go!"

The wheel behind the robot's back started to turn as ports opened all over the Gokaioh's body.

 _ **Magi Gokaioh! Gokai Magi Bind!**_

A dragon assembled together right in front of everyone's eyes as it flew towards the Grimm Dragon, roaring to challenge it. It quickly flew around the Grimm Dragon 3 times, creating 3 magical circles and ensnaring it.

"It's my turn!" shouted Gai as he spun both wheels in his cockpit, _**"Gozyu Triple Drill Dream!"**_

Suddenly, it seemed like Gai's robot split into three as each of them sent a drilling attack towards the trapped Grimm Dragon. It roared and tried to burst out of the ensnarement, but it was too late. Gai's flashy attack completely demolished the Grimm Dragon.

* * *

Seeing the Elder Grimm destroyed, the Grimm on the streets and anywhere in Vale started to flee, unwilling to tackle on the giant robots. In the tower, Cinder's mouth was wide open as she saw the Grimm Dragon destroyed. Still, she wouldn't give up, and would kill the two people blocking her path of escape.

"Pyrrha! Arkos in reverse!" shouted Jaune. Arkos was a combo where Jaune would charge forward while Pyrrha would provide supporting fire. However, since Pyrrha didn't have a ranged weapon anymore, she would be the one going forward.

"Ok!" shouted Pyrrha as she charged forward, trusting Jaune's judgement.

Jaune pulled out a gun from his side pocket and fired laser beams at Cinder with unerring accuracy. Cinder was caught by surprise at the lasers but quickly summoned fireballs to intercept. Pyrrha dashed forward and started to slash at Cinder. Cinder summoned her dual swords and parried Pyrrha's attacks before launching a counter slash. Pyrrha blocked the slash and went for a sweeping slash. Cinder jumped over it and tried to fire some arrows, but Jaune kept firing lasers to keep her in a bad position and forced to play defensively.

'I can't keep this up! I need to go on the offensive, otherwise they'll get reinforcements!' thought Cinder, 'The boy showed no signs of being able to wield ranged weapons so efficiently! Maybe a secret they tried to keep?'

Cinder took a shield bash to the face, but she kept her ground before springing off the ground in a flip. She used the shield as a platform to jump off and dived towards Jaune, swords in her hands.

Jaune merely pushed down a lever on his gun and made it transform into a sword.

"Leon Laser!" shouted Jaune as he slashed forward. Cinder put her weapons up to block it when it slashed right through the Dust created swords and into her Aura. Shocked at this, Cinder stood still just for Jaune to continue attacking, doing two horizontal strikes while spinning. Cinder was forced back a bit, allowing Pyrrha to grab her and toss her into the floor. She held her sword up and tried to stab Cinder's head, but Cinder quickly caught the blade before creating flames on her hands, trying to melt the sword into pieces. However, she discovered that _Crocea Mors_ was no ordinary sword. Although it had no transformation functions, the materials that made the sword was not of this world. Cinder gave up trying to break the sword and pushed it sideways, forcing Pyrrha to stab the ground next to her head. Quickly taking this chance, she put her hand on Pyrrha's stomach and blasted her away with a fire stream.

Jaune quickly caught Pyrrha in the air and fired more lasers at Cinder, who dodged them. Cinder grinned as she tried to jump off the building, only to meet headfirst into metallic cogs.

"You're not getting away that easily," growled Pyrrha as she summoned anything metallic to trap Cinder in the air.

Cinder started to panic as she felt the drain on her Aura. She had been fighting Ozpin, Pyrrha, and now Pyrrha and Jaune once more. Ozpin had taken quite a bit of her Aura to defeat him. She began to create a flame barrier that would burst as soon as she had built it enough, similar to what she had done earlier.

Jaune wasn't going to allow that as he grabbed a cellular from his other pocket and attached it to his gun. He inserted a card into it and pushed a few buttons that summoned a barrel large enough to fit into the gun's barrel. He inserted another card and pushed a few more buttons before holding it in front of him. His hands slightly shook as he was scared. This was the first time he had been in a serious situation where it was life and death. Even against the Grimm, he had been confident with Pyrrha and the others having his back. Yet Cinder was the one who defeated Ozpin and Pyrrha! If she blocked this, then she might kill them! It became harder to aim until Pyrrha put her hand on his. The two of them looked at each other, and Jaune stopped shaking. This would work! It had to work! He was fighting not only for his, but for Pyrrha's and everybody else's!

" _ **Condemning Knightic Power!"**_

The gun's targeting system locked onto Cinder as she broke free of her metallic prison, but it was too late.

"Banish!" shouted Pyrrha and Jaune as Jaune pulled the trigger, firing what seemed like 12 streaming laser at once.

All of them hit Cinder and exploded, sending her flying across Vale and out of sight.

"It's over," sighed Jaune, collapsing on the ground as the armor dissolved into light particles and back into a Ranger Key. Pyrrha collapsed with him, their backs leaning against each other.

"Nice work."

They turned to see Marvelous and the rest of them standing in front of them, though Marvelous's hand was open in front of him.

Understanding what he wanted, Jaune returned the Ranger key to him.

"Need a lift back down?" asked Gai.

"That would be grand," smiled Pyrrha.

* * *

The people slowly walked forward from the evacuation area, unable to believe that the Grimm had fled. Qrow and Glynda was leading the group, along with Ironwood when they all heard a rumble. They looked up to see the Gokai Galleon coming up to them, dropping several ropes down and anchoring itself, but still floating in the air. Eight people slide down the ropes, revealing to them the Gokaigers, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!"

Nora and Ren cried out as dashed towards their missing teammates, hugging them tightly. They had feared the worst for them, as they never showed up to the evacuation area. Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled as they hugged back before they were dogpiled by team RWBY, followed by team SSSN.

Marvelous and the others chuckled at the scene.

"Thank you," said Jaune as he finally got Ruby off his body.

"You guys are heroes!" chirped Ruby.

"I say three round of hip hip hooray for them!" shouted Yang.

"Hip-Hip-" started the crowd, but Marvelous stopped them.

"We're not heroes," he told them all bluntly.

"... then why'd you save us all!?" shouted Weiss.

"We just didn't like what was happening," smirked Marvelous.

"And if we don't like it," continued Luka.

"We wreck it," shrugged Joe.

"We're pirates!" shouted Don.

"So your thanks really aren't necessary," smiled Ahim as she gave them a polite bow.

"C'mon, guys. This place is boring me. I'm thinking of heading to another planet," said Marvelous as he started to walk away, along with his crew.

"That's just how we are," apologized Gai, "We just do what we want. We chase the freedom of being able to make our own choices."

"Gai! Hurry up or we're leaving you!" shouted Marvelous.

"Coming!" shouted Gai as he dashed towards the rest of them. They quickly boarded their ship and flew off into space.

"Well... that was a thing," gaped Blake.

"Yea... but I still say they're heroes," smiled Jaune as he held hands with Pyrrha, "We should still send them off."

"Alright, then, everyone on three then!" shouted Nora. Nora counted down and everyone shouted the same phrase.

"Thank you, Gokaigers!"

* * *

Recovery would take a long time, but it was still possible. The Grimm had been exterminated, the virus halted. Communications were working again. Atlas quickly sent aide to Vale, as did Vacuo and Mistral. True, their kingdoms had been enemies before, but now they were all united against a common foe. The White Fang had retreated, and when their acts of releasing Grimm onto innocent people was revealed, even Menagerie was disgusted with the White Fang and called for the halt of the White Fang. Outraged, they tried to retaliate, but it merely worsened their own image.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an undisclosed area..._

"Urgg," groaned Adam before opening his eyes to discover he was on a bed with bandages all over him.

"Sir," saluted a White Fang soldier.

"What happened?" asked Adam.

"A human came to us carrying your body," reported a White Fang, "We were about to threaten him when he tossed your body to us, and told us to keep you safe. We wanted to give chase, but he escaped onto a flying red ship."

Adam blinked as his mind tried to understand what the man was saying. He was spared, not taken to prison? What was the pirate's aim?

"Did he leave some sort of letter?" asked Adam.

"Yes, but we haven't opened it. We were about to burn it when you woke up."

"Don't!" shouted Adam, coughing while he did so, "Let me read the letter. Even if he was a human, he was still a respectable fighter at the least."

Adam had them all clear off before reading the letter that Joe left. After finishing it, he laid back down to look at the ceiling of the tent he was in.

"Maybe... it is time for a change," sighed Adam as Joe's letter resounded in his mind, "Perhaps working with Cinder and her cohorts was not the best idea after all. And maybe... there is another way to attain the dream of equality. Violence is just too easy."

Cinder was barely alive when Emerald and Mercury found her. They quickly took her to Salem to heal, but it would be quite some time before she could be fully restored. Salem frowned as she gazed out the window. The plan had been delayed considerably now, but not impossible to move forward. She just need patience, and she had all the time in the world.

* * *

 **And done! I have another one shot lined up, don't know when I'll get to it. Anyways, so I got bored and watched Gokaigers and liked it quite a bit. Then I heard about how Power Rangers Super Megaforce botched it up. Deciding to see it for myself, I watched a few clips before cringing at it. They decided to combine Goseigers and Gokaigers together, which in my opinion, was a stupid idea. Should've either not use Gokaiger or just put it as a separate one. One huge flaw I saw. Blue ranger form Goseiger used ranged weaponry, and yet when he goes to "Super" mode, he's suddenly a blade master? Not only that, but the dubs they did was in my opinion terrible. Of course, I understand it's hard to do so while keeping it original, but seriously, just don't combine the two generations. Done with rant for now, but there are tons of flaws.**


End file.
